Think!
by IwantE.C
Summary: Ein wenig aus dem 4. Buch aus Edwards Sicht. Enjoy!


**Don't forget: I own nothing.**Es erstaunte mich, dass sie die Sachen, die Alice für sie mitnahm anzog. Vorerst trug sie ein langes elfenbeinfarbenes Satinhemd, doch mit der Zeit wurden ihre Sachen gewagter.

* * *

Ich lag schon bereit auf dem blauen Bett und wartete auf sie. Ich hörte wie sie näher kam und als sie durch die Tür schritt war ich mir kurz unsicher, wen ich vor mir hatte. Sie war eine Schönheit. Ich fasste mich wieder.

Was sagst du dazu? , fragte sie und drehte ein Pirouette. Es war aus schwarzer Spitze, fügte sich perfekt an ihre Figur und ging ihr nicht weiter als bis zum Oberschenkel. Das Schwarz passte so perfekt zu ihrer Hautfarbe und betonte all ihre Vorzüge in einer ungewohnten Vollkommenheit. Ich räusperte mich und antwortete in verkürzter Form. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Wie immer.

Danke. sagte sie darauf pikiert.

Sie gesellte sich schnell zu mir. Ich legte meine kühlen Arme um sie und zog sie an meine kalte Brust. Auch nachts blieb die Luft erhitzt.

Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor.

Mit dir mache ich keinen Handel. , antwortete ich entschlossen.

Du hast ja noch gar nicht gehört, was ich dir anbiete.

Das spielt keine Rolle.

Sie seufzte. Verflixt. Dabei wollte ich so gern… Na ja.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Sie würde niemals aufgeben. Ich wusste nicht was sie mir anbieten würde. Ginge ich jetzt darauf ein, würde ich alles noch komplizierter machen, doch hatte ich eine unbändige Neugier und wusste genau, dass sie gerade auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete.

Also gut. Was willst du?

Tja, also ich dachte mir … Ich weiß ja, dass die Sache mit Dartmouth nur eine Schutzbehauptung ist, aber ganz ehrlich, ein oder zwei Semester am College würden mir sicher gefallen. Charlie wäre ganz verrückt nach Geschichten aus Dartmouth, jede Wette. Es könnte natürlich blamabel werden, wenn ich mit all den Intelligenzbestien nicht mithalten kann. Trotzdem … achtzehn oder neunzehn, so ein großer Unterschied ist das ja nicht. Ich krieg ja nicht nächstes Jahr auf einmal Krähenfüße.

Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie exakt dieselben Worte nutzte, wie ich einmal. Ich ließ mir das lange durch den Kopf gehen. Sie wollte nach Dartmouth? Wie kam dieser plötzliche Wandel? Ich dachte laut.

Du würdest warten. Du würdest ein Mensch bleiben.

Da musste etwas dahinter stecken und schnell hatte ich den Grund erfasst. Sie musste wissen wie sehr sie mir da zumutete. Ihr war bewusst, dass Enthaltsamkeit ihr gegenüber, mir immer schwerfiel. Als ich weitersprach waren meine Zähne zusammengebissen und ich war wütend.

Warum tust du mir das an? Ist es nicht so schon schwer genug, ohne das hier? Dabei griff ich heftig nach der Spitze die ihren Oberschenkel umwog. Ich war drauf und dran es zu zerreißen, doch würde ich ihr dabei wieder wehtun können. Es war eine einsame Zwickmühle. Ich ließ sie wieder los und wiederholte noch einmal, dass es keine Rolle spiele und ich mit ihr keinen Handel mache.

Ich will aufs College.

Nein, das willst du nicht. Und es gibt nichts, was wichtig genug ist, um noch einmal dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Wichtig genug, um dir wehzutun.

Natürlich will ich. Das heißt, eigentlich geht es weniger ums College als um etwas anderes - ich möchte gern noch eine Weile ein Mensch bleiben.

Ich schloss meine Augen. Natürlich wollte sie. Ich atmete durch die Nase aus. Bella, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Haben wir diese Diskussion nicht schon tausendmal geführt und hast du mich nicht immer angefleht, ohne weiteren Aufschub ein Vampir werden zu dürfen?

Ja, aber … na ja, jetzt habe ich einen Grund, ein Mensch bleiben zu wollen, den ich vorher nicht hatte.

Und der wäre?

Rate mal, sagte sie, während sie sich aufrichtete, um mich zu küssen. Ihr war das Gefühl dieser unbeschreiblichen Leidenschaft also auch zu Teil geworden, die uns bei unserer ersten Nacht verbündete. Sie war immer noch vorhanden, doch hatte ich sie unter Kontrolle. Ich konnte, nein, ich durfte ihr keine Hoffnungen in dieser Hinsicht machen. Letztendlich würde es sie dann nur noch mehr verletzten. Ich blieb ruhig trotz ihres heftigen Kusses. Ich gab grade so viel dieser Leidenschaft preis, dass sie ihr genügte, sie jedoch nicht zu befriedigen schien. Da diese Sackgasse zu nichts zu führen schien löste ich mich von ihren Lippen und drückte sie wieder an meine Brust.

Du bist _so_ menschlich, Bella. Vollkommen deinen Hormonen ausgeliefert. Ich kicherte bei dieser ausgesprochenen Erkenntnis.

Das ist es ja grade, Edward. Genau das gefällt mir am Menschsein. Ich möchte es noch nicht aufgeben. Ich möchte nicht als blutrünstige Neugeborene jahrelang darauf warten müssen, dass ein Teil dieser Gefühle wiederkommt.

Sie gähnte und ich wollte nicht länger über ein doch so heikles Thema reden. Ich lächelte und wandte ein Du bist müde. Schlaf, Liebste.

Ich begann das eigens von mir für sie komponierte Schlaflied zu summen und hoffte sie schliefe schnell ein.

Ich frage mich, weshalb ich so müde bin. Das ist nicht zufällig Teil deines Plans, oder?

Ich lachte wieder kurz über ihre Unterstellung und summte dann weiter.

So müde, wie ich bin, müsste ich eigentlich besser schlafen.

Ich verstummte, denn in den letzten Wochen hatte ich anderes erlebt.

Du hast geschlafen wie eine Tote, Bella. Seit wir hier sind, hast du kein einziges Mal im Schlaf geredet, und um sie auf zu ziehen fügte ich noch hinzu, Würdest du nicht so schnarchen, hätte ich Sorge, dass du ins Koma abgleitest.

Habe ich mich nicht herumgewälzt? Das ist komisch. Normalerweise liege ich quer im Bett, wenn ich Albträume habe. Und ich schreie im Schlaf.

Du hattest Albträume?

Und wie. Die machen mich so müde. Und zur Bestätigung gähnte sie. Ich wundere mich, dass ich nicht die ganze Nacht im Schlaf rede.

Wovon handeln sie?

Unterschiedlich - und doch gleich, wegen der Farben.

Farben?

Es ist alles so grell und realistisch. Normalerweise weiß ich im Traum immer, dass ich träume. Aber hier weiß ich nicht, ob ich schlafe. Das macht die Träume so unheimlich.

Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich, dass sie, an einem selbst für sie vollkommenen Ort, Albträume hatte. Diese Sorge war meiner Stimme aus einem beunruhigten Unterton zu vernehmen.

Was ängstigt dich so?

Sie erschauderte. Vor allem… Sie zögerte und ich half nach indem ich fragte Vor allem?

Die Volturi, flüsterte sie.

Sofort hielt ich sie fester. Sie werden uns nichts mehr tun. Bald bist du unsterblich, und dann haben sie keinen Grund mehr.

Trotz meines Versuches sie zu trösten sah sie weiterhin traurig aus.

Wie kann ich dir helfen?

Es sind nur Träume, Edward.

Soll ich dir vorsingen? Ich singe die ganze Nacht, wenn ich damit die bösen Träume verscheuchen kann.

Sie sind nicht alle böse. Manche sind auch schön. So … bunt. Unter Wasser, mit den Fischen und Korallen. Und es ist so, als würde alles wirklich passieren - ich weiß nicht, dass ich träume. Vielleicht liegt es an der Insel. Die Farben hier sind so leuchtend.

Möchtest du nach Hause?

Nein. Nein, noch nicht. Können wir nicht noch eine Weile bleiben?

Wir können bleiben, so lange du willst, Bella, versprach ich aufrichtig.

Wann fängt das Semester an? Ich habe mich gar nicht darum gekümmert.

Ich seufzte und sobald ich wieder anfing zu summen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nie vergaß ich auch nur ansatzweise dass diese schöne Kreatur, dessen Körper an meinen geschmiegt war, mir nicht würdig war. Sie war zu friedlich und unbezahlbar schön. Die fließende schwarze Spitze, wie sie an ihrem Körper war, passte so gut zu ihrer pfirsichfarbenen Haut. Die Hitze, die von ihrem Körper ausging, hinterließ eine Spannung. Und jedes Mal wie ich sie so friedlich im Schlaf sah, loderte die Flamme der Leidenschaft, die ich so streng unter Kontrolle hielt. Ich dachte viel nach. Ich kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich Bella, egal wie ich mich entschied, nur verletzten konnte. Wenn ich mich weiterhin körperlich von ihr fernhielt, dann würde es ihr auf Dauer einen heftigen Schmerz zuführen. Ich müsste sie verwandeln, um ihr auf diese Art nahe zu sein. Wenn ich mich ihr aber hingab, bestand die Gefahr, dass ich sie körperlich verletzte. Jedoch, wenn ich mich auf diese unglaubliche Möglichkeit einließ, würde sie ein Mensch bleiben. Mein Versprechen sie zur ewigen Nacht zu verdammen, war für mich nur schwer einhaltbar. Bella hatte, wie ich mir schon öfter gedacht hatte, eine ebensogroße und unstillbare Lust, die sie auf Grund ihres menschlichen Daseins nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte. Die körperliche Bindung zweier verliebter, verheirateter Personen, deren Liebe eine ganze Welt erfüllen könnte, war für sie ein Gefühl, welches sich durch kein anderes bei ihr ersetzten ließe. Die körperliche Liebe stand bei Bella an erster Stelle und alle daran gebundenen Gefühle. Ich verletzte sie und in meinem Verhalten tat ich ihr weh. Doch jeder Schmerz den sie erlitt, erlitt ich doppelt so heftig, weil ich sie nicht leiden sehen konnte… jedes Mal setzte es mir zu und ließ meine Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln…

Mit einem Mal raste ihr Puls und sie keuchte laut.

Bella? , flüsterte ich und versuchte sie leicht wach zu rütteln.

Geht es dir gut mein Schatz?

Sie keuchte nur ein lautes Oh! und sogleich war ihr Gesicht Tränenüberströmt. Ich war besorgt.

Bella! Was hast du? Ich strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Mit heftig schluchzender Stimme antwortete sie auf meine Frage.

Es war nur ein Traum.

Es ist alles gut, Liebste, alles gut. Ich bin da. Hattest du wieder einen Albtraum? Es ist nichts passiert, nichts passiert. Ich schaukelte sie in meinen Armen zur Beruhigung.

Kein Albtraum. Es war ein _schöner_ Traum.

Warum weinst du dann? , fragte ich verwirrt.

Weil ich aufgewacht bin, jammerte sie und klammerte sich fest an meinen Hals, wo sie ihrer Trauer freien Lauf ließ. Ein besorgtes, kurzes Lachen entfuhr mir.

Es ist alles gut, Bella. Atme tief ein und aus.

Es war so echt. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es Wirklichkeit war.

Sie weinte immer noch fürchterlich und ich wollte wissen, woher diese plötzliche Trauer kam.

Erzähl mir davon. Vielleicht hilft das.

Sie brachte nur Wir waren am Strand … heraus und dann verstummte sie. Bella musterte mein besorgtes Gesicht und langsam wurde ihr Puls wieder normal.

Und? , fragte ich.

Oh, Edward …

Sag es mir, Bella, bat ich eindringlich. Es war so schwer zu ertragen.

Ohne Vorwarnung, schlang sie mir die Arme um den Hals und presste ihren Mund mit einer ungekannten Dringlichkeit auf meinen. Ich musste mich ihr widersetzen. Ich konnte diesem Willen nicht nachgeben. So sachte, wie ich nur konnte, versuchte ich sie auf Abstand zu halten. Ich fasste sie an den Schultern.

Nein, Bella. Unverzüglich stiegen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Hatte _mein_ Verhalten, diese Reaktion bei ihr ausgelöst? War es meine Schuld, dass sie jetzt so in ihrer Trauer aufging?

Es tut mir l-l-leid, stammelte sie.

Es war meine Schuld. Und jetzt versuchte sie sich für ihre menschlichen Gefühle zu entschuldigen. Soweit war es also schon gekommen. Es war unerträglich.

Ich nahm sie wieder in meine Arme und drückte sie fest an mich.

Ich kann nicht, Bella, ich kann nicht! Ich stöhnte voller Qual.

Bitte. Bitte, Edward?

Diese einfache Bitte, ließ all ihre Gefühle erkennen. Die Flamme der Leidenschaft loderte ohne Kontrolle. Ich konnte ihr nicht weiter widerstehen. Ich verletzte sie, indem ich das verleimte, was ihr am Wichtigsten war. Jetzt war alles egal. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich stöhnte leicht auf und presste meine Lippen wieder auf ihre.

Ich presste meinen Körper an ihren, überhäufte sie mit Küssen, während sie ihre Hände gierig in meine Haare wühlte. Sie hielt mich so fest, wie es ihr möglich war. Ich ging voll und ganz mit ihr in meiner Leidenschaft auf.

Es dauerte lange bis Bella erwachte. Sie versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen. Ich hatte meine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Sie lag auf mir. Es war alles gut gegangen. Sie würde ihr Leben für mich verlängern. Ich war froh, dass es so eine gute Wendung genommen hatte.

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen.

Wie viel Ärger kriege ich? Sie klang leicht verängstigt.

Großen Ärger, sagte ich und grinste sie an.

Erleichtert seufzte sie.

Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nicht … Also, ich weiß auch nicht genau, was das letzte Nacht war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wovon dein Traum handelte.

Stimmt, hab ich nicht - aber ich hab dir gezeigt, wovon er handelte., sagte sie und lachte unsicher.

Ach so. Ich verstand. Interessant.

Es war ein sehr schöner Traum, gab sie leise zu. Ich hatte ihr oft beim Schlafen zugesehen und sie hatte oft gesagt, dass sie mich liebte. Dass sie aber auf _diese_ Weise, an mich dachte, war mir neu. Es war schön und komisch zugleich.

Verzeihst du mir?, fragte sie.

Ich werde es mir überlegen.

Sie setzte sich auf, suchte nach Verletzungen, geriet dann ins Schwanken und legte sich wieder hin.

Huch … bei mir dreht sich alles. Ich nahm sie in die Arme.

Du hast lange geschlafen. Zwölf Stunden.

_Zwölf_? Sie reckte sich.

Alles in Ordnung?

Verlegen nickte sie und antwortete Die Kopfkissen scheinen alle überlebt zu haben.

Was man von deinem, äh, Nachthemd leider nicht behaupten kann. Ich nickte in Richtung Fußende des Betts und sie schaute sich die Fetzen schwarzer Spitze an, die auf dem Bettbezug verteilt waren.

Wie schade. Ich fand es ganz schön.

Ich auch. Und wie.

Sonst noch irgendwelche Verluste?, fragte sie ängstlich.

Ich werde Esme ein neues Bettgestell kaufen müssen., gab ich zu und blickte über meine Schulter. Links war ein großes unförmiges Loch im Holz. In der Nacht hatte ich immer wieder riesige Stücke Holz herausgerissen.

Hmm. Das hätte ich doch eigentlich hören müssen.

Dir scheint so einiges zu entgehen, wenn deine Aufmerk-samkeit anderweitig in Anspruch genommen ist.

Ich war ziemlich vertieft, gab sie zu und augenblicklich wurde sie knallrot. Ich strich über ihre heiße Wange und seufzte. Das werde ich wirklich vermissen.

Sie starrte mich an und ich schaute zurück.

Und wie geht es dir? Ich lachte.

Was ist?, fragte sie.

Du siehst so schuldbewusst aus - als hättest du ein Verbrechen begangen. Das tat sie wirklich. Es war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Ich fühle mich auch schuldig, murmelte sie.

Du hast deinen nur allzu willigen Ehemann verführt. Das ist kein Kapitalverbrechen. Ihre Wangen wurden noch heißer.

Das Wort _verführen_ unterstellt einen gewissen Vorsatz.

Vielleicht war es der falsche Ausdruck.

Du bist mir nicht böse?

Ich lächelte verkrampft. Ich bin dir nicht böse.

Warum nicht?

Nun ja … Ich dachte kurz nach wie ich es ihr am Besten erklären könnte. Erstens habe ich dir nicht wehgetan. Es fiel mir diesmal leichter, mich zu beherrschen, meine Leidenschaft zu steuern. Vielleicht weil ich in etwa wusste, was mich erwartet.

Sie lächelte irgendwie hoffnungsvoll. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist reine Übungssache. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Sie war voll und ganz Mensch und von ihren Gefühlen geleitet. Ihr Magen knurrte zu Bestätigung und ich lachte. Brauchen die Menschen unter uns jetzt ihr Frühstück?

Ja, bitte. sagte sie und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie fing an herum zu torkeln, als hätte sie getrunken. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie gegen die Kommode stolperte.

Geht es dir gut?

Wenn ich in meinem nächsten Leben keinen besseren Gleichgewichtssinn hab, dann tausche ich es wieder um.

Sie kochte an diesem Morgen und ich war nicht sehr beeindruckt davon. Sie schmiss ein paar Eier in eine Pfanne und schon nach 2:49 min. waren sie auf ihrem Teller.

Seit wann brätst du die Spiegeleier nur auf einer Seite?

Seit heute., antwortete sie knapp.

Weißt du, wie viele Eier du in der letzten Woche vertilgt hast? Ich zog den mit vielen blauen Kartons gefüllten Mülleimer unter der Spüle hervor.

Verrückt. Dieser Ort bringt meinen Appetit durcheinander. Trotzdem, hier gefällt es mir. Aber wir müssen wohl bald wieder abreisen, oder, wenn wir rechtzeitig in Dartmouth sein wollen? Mann, dann müssen wir ja auch noch eine Wohnung suchen und so.

Ich setzte mich neben sie. Sie hatte meinen Vorschlag zum College zu gehen bisher immer abgelehnt. Sie musste nicht für mich lügen.

Du kannst jetzt mit dem College-Theater aufhören - du hast deinen Willen bekommen. Und wir haben keinen Handel geschlossen. Es gibt also keine weiteren Bedingungen. Es hatte einmal gut geklappt und so würde es von nun an immer sein. Ohne Schmerz. Wir konnten unsere Flitterwochen so verbringen, wie jedes normale Hochzeitspaar.

Sie schnaubte.

Das war kein Theater, Edward. Ich verbringe meine Freizeit nicht damit, Pläne auszuhecken, wie gewisse andere Leute das tun. Was können wir heute tun, um Bella müde zu kriegen? , sagte sie und ich musste laut lachen über ihre Imitation. Ich hätte wirklich gern noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit als Mensch. Ich habe noch nicht genug davon. Beim letzten Satz strich sie mir mit ihrer warmen Hand über meine nackte Brust. Die Geste war eindeutig. Zweifelnd sah ich sie an.

_Darum_ geht's dir?, fragte ich und packte ihre Hand, die an meinem Bauch hinabwanderte. Sex war die ganze Zeit die Lösung? Warum bin ich darauf nicht eher gekommen? Das hätte mir einige Auseinandersetzungen erspart, murmelte ich sarkastisch.

Sie lachte. Ja, kann schon sein.

Du bist _so_ menschlich, wiederholte ich.

Ich weiß.

Es machte mich glücklich, dass ich sie noch eine Weile so vor mir haben würde. So vollkommen menschlich. Ich lächelte leicht. Wir gehen nach Dartmouth? Wirklich?

Bestimmt komme ich nicht mal durch das erste Semester.

Ich konnte meine Freude darüber nicht zurückhalten. Ich lächelte breit.

Ich gebe dir Nachhilfe. Du wirst großen Spaß an der Uni haben. Wir könnten von mir aus die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten …

Glaubst du, wir finden jetzt noch ein Wohnung? Natürlich kam auch diese Frage auf. Doch das Problem war schon seit Monaten gelöst. Schuldbewusst erklärte ich es ihr. Na ja, eigentlich haben wir dort bereits ein Haus. Für alle Fälle, weißt du.

Du hast ein Haus gekauft?

Immobilien sind immer eine gute Geldanlage.

Dann kann es ja losgehen.

Ich werde versuchen dein Vorher-Auto noch etwas länger zu behalten …, sagte ich.

Ja, wehe, ich bin nicht vor Raketen geschützt. Ich grinste. Wie lange können wir noch bleiben?, fragte sie.

Wir haben genug Zeit. Noch ein paar Wochen, wenn du möchtest. Und dann können wir Charlie besuchen, bevor wir nach New Hampshire gehen. Wir könnten Weihnachten bei Renée verbringen …

Nach langem Überlegen stimmte sie zu. Ein paar Wochen. Also dachte ich mir - weißt du noch, was ich vorhin mit der Übung gesagt habe? Ich wär jetzt zu gerne mit ihr im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Zu meinem Bedauern wurden wir gestört. Ich lachte.

Kannst du dir das merken? Ich höre ein Boot. Das müssen die Putzleute sein. Die Gedanken kamen näher.

Ich möchte Gustavo nur eben das Durcheinander im weißen Zimmer erklären, dann können wir gehen. Es gibt da eine Stelle im Dschungel im Süden …

Ich möchte nicht weg. Heute will ich mal nicht quer über die ganze Insel wandern. Ich will hierbleiben und einen Film anschauen.

_Schon seit 3 Jahren war hier keiner mehr. Die Familie ist unheimlich._

Na gut, wie du möchtest. Such dir doch schon mal einen aus, während ich zur Tür gehe.

Ich habe es gar nicht klopfen hören.

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und lauschte auf das kommende Pochen. Ich grinste und brachte die Putzleute hinein. Ich versuchte eine logische Erklärung für das Drunter und Drüber im weißen Zimmer zu finden. Kaure, eine kleine zierliche Person, war skeptisch. Ich zeigte auf Bella und erklärte ihre angebliche Abneigung gegenüber Vögeln (;D *lol*) und ihre Schwäche für gutes Essen.

_Das war nie im Leben ein Vogel. Das war etwas anderes. Nicht etwas anderes, ein Anderer. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob hier alles mit rechten Dingen zu geht … ?_

Es war schwer die Beiden zu überzeugen, doch sie zeigten sich kooperativ und ich ließ sie im Chaos alleine, um zu Bella zu gehen. Ich nahm sie fest in die Arme. Was ist mit ihr?, flüsterte sie. Natürlich war sie so aufmerksam gewesen, dass ihr aufgefallen war wie Kaure sie gemustert hatte. Ich zuckte die Achseln. Kaure ist zum Teil Ticuna-Indianerin. Sie ist zu stärkerem Aberglauben erzogen worden - oder auch zu größerer Wachsamkeit - als jene, die in der modernen Welt leben. Sie hat eine Ahnung, was ich bin, jedenfalls ist sie nahe dran. Die Leute hier haben ihre eigenen Legenden. Den _Lobishomen_ - einen bluttrinkenden Dämon, der ausschließlich Jagd auf schöne Frauen macht.

Sie sah entsetzt aus, sagte Bella.

Das ist sie auch - doch vor allem macht sie sich Sorgen um dich.

Um mich?

Sie fragt sich voller Angst, weshalb du hier bist, so ganz allein., ich kicherte und es klang düster. Auch ich stellte mir diese Frage. Immer und immer wieder. Nun, warum suchst du uns nicht einen Film aus? Das ist doch ein sehr menschlicher Zeitvertreib.

Ja, bestimmt wird ein Film sie überzeugen, dass du ein Mensch bist. Sie lachte und legte mir ihre Arme um den Hals. Sie klammerte sich an mich und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen. Ich senkte meinen Kopf, damit ich sie besser küssen konnte. Meine neu errungene Leidenschaft brachte mich dazu sie fester an mich zu drücken und sie hoch zu heben.

Ach, vergiss den Film, murmelte sie als ich mit meinen Küssen an ihrem Hals hinabwanderte. Sie krallte ihre Finger in meine Haare.

_Oh mein Gott! Er ist es wirklich! Was hat er bloß mit ihr vor? Das arme Mädchen! Er muss verschwinden, er ist eine Gefahr. Er …_

Kaure schnappte nach Luft und Bella stand sofort wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden. Sie musterte Bella, blickte dann zu mir und entschuldigte sich. Dann fuhr sie in ihrer Arbeit fort.

Hat sie gedacht, was ich denke, was sie gedacht hat? Ich lachte. Ja.

Sie griff in das Regal und gab mir den Film "Honeymoon Suite". Hier. Leg den ein, dann können wir so tun, als ob wir ihn uns anschauen. Ich ging zum DVD-Player. Wie passend für die Flitterwochen, dachte ich. Der Film fing an und wir machten es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Ziehen wir jetze wieder in das weiße Zimmer?, fragte sie träge.

Ich weiß nicht recht … Das Kopfteil des Bettes in dem anderen Zimmer habe ich ja bereits unwiderruflich zerstört - vielleicht … wenn wir den Schaden auf ein Zimmer begrenzen, lädt Esme uns irgendwann noch einmal ein. Sie grinste breit.

Dann gehst du also davon aus, dass du noch weiteren Schaden anrichtest? Ich konnte darüber nur lachen. Sie konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken. Ich glaube, es ist sicherer, wenn wir es planen, als wenn ich darauf warte, dass du mich wieder überfällst.

Das wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, stimmte sie zu. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. Ist etwas mit deinem Herzen?

Nein, ich fühl mich kerngesund. Wollen wir rübergehen und das Ausmaß der Zerstörung begutachten? Ihre Vorfeude war also unerträglich. Sie ließ ihren Puls schneller gehen. Doch im Moment war es unmöglich. Vielleicht wäre es höflicher zu warten, bis wir allein sind. Auch wenn _du_ nicht merkst, wie ich die Möbel auseinandernehme, _sie_ würde es vermutlich erschrecken.

Stimmt. Verflixt., sagte sie niedergeschlagen. Ungeduldig schaute sie in den Fernseher. Erst als Gustavo und Kaure das Wohnzimmer betraten, schreckte sie auf. Schnell bedankte ich mich und sie verließen das Haus. Sie sind fertig, teilte ich ihr mit.

Dann sind wir jetzt also allein?, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Der Gedanke hier auf dem Sofa mit ihr zu sein, war ganz verlockend, doch ich hatte mir geschworen auf ihre andere menschlichen Bedürfnisse zu achten.

Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst etwas essen?

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und begleitete mich dann in die Küche. Ich kochte ihr schnell etwas Leckeres und setzte mich dann zu ihr an den Tisch. Als sie fertig war klagte sie: Das nimmt langsam überhand.

Möchtest du heute Nachmittag mit den Delfinen schwimmen - ein paar Kalorien verbrennen?

Vielleicht später. Ich hätte eine andere Idee, wie ich Kalorien verbrennen könnte, erklärte sie ungeahnt sexy.

Wie denn?

Sie schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. Hm, von dem Kopfteil des Betts … Sie sprach noch weiter, doch ich hatte längst verstanden worum es ihr ging. Ich sprang blitzschnell über den Tisch, nahm sie hoch und brachte sie mit meinen Lippen zum schweigen. In genau derselben Geschwindigkeit rannte ich dann mit ihr in den Armen ins blaue Zimmer. Unsere Zerstörungslust stieg mit jeder Sekunde gefährlich hoch.


End file.
